Time To Ourselves
by IIAMasterSHenson
Summary: This is a one-shot Cipher-9/Vector Hyllus romance. I was tired of there being no TOR fanfiction [especially about TOR couples or following their story of after TOR ended] so I wrote this one (I'm not really good at racy romance but I tried XD). Rated M for sexual themes. I may do more TOR fanfiction, different classes, just because but we'll see. Comments welcome :D


"Agent?" Vector addresses me as I enter the phantom and pass by. We are in complete darkness, seeing as the crew is off on the platforms. We are on Nar Shadaa, stopping for repairs and, for Lokin, overpriced ale.

"Hello Vector," I respond, stopping near his voice and seeing his outline our doorway. "Why aren't you out in the town with Lokin? Hold on, I should get the lights—"

"We do not require lights tonight," he said to me in his mystical voice, stopping me before I even moved another muscle. "I wished to…have some time with you…to myself." He takes a hold of one of my hands as he says this.

My hand instantly warms, my heart following closely after.

Vector: my husband, my joiner, my love. Truthfully, we hadn't had much time to stop and dwell on our marriage. What with everything going on, there was only time for travel, contacting, reports, and holding the crew together. The thought of having time for us to be intimate, free from distractions…

"I would too," I say, walking forward into his arms and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, barely making out his face. "But the crew will be back soon and we'll have to get underway."

"They will not." Vector assures me, spinning us inside the room and pressing the button to close the doors. "Kaliyo has been so kind as to take Ensign Temple to a cinema." He presses on of my hands to his face and gives it a soft kiss. "Lokin is occupying the droids for tonight."

"Temple? Having fun?" I ask in disbelief as a slight giggle escapes me. "That is hard to imagine."

"I believe Kaliyo forced her." Vector replies and I could almost see his smile. I laugh outright. Imagining Kaliyo forcing Raina all around the town, making her "neglect" her duties is…hilarious to say the least. And of course Lokin would have fun with Scorpio, trying to figure out her programming….

"You arranged for us to be alone, then?" I ask him, an edge of mischievousness slipping into my voice. The smile in Vector's voice never wavers.

"I have made suggestions…to reach that end, yes." He responds, lips on my forehead. I tilt my head up to him, offering him my lips eagerly. He takes them with his own with so much passion yet tenderness that I am temporarily shaken, my knees giving out slightly. Vector's arm snakes behind my back, keeping me from tumbling and holding me against the warmth of his chest. I'm grateful for the support…and the closeness.

With the same arm, Vector bends me back and scoops me into his arms, carrying me to the awaiting bed. I give a slight gasp, my heart shooting to my throat, the heat traveling from my arms all the way to my feet. Suddenly, all I want is for him to wrap me up in his arms, his weight pressing onto me, his body shifting against mine as he pushes inside me….He can sense my anticipation, probably see it in the pheromones that are no doubt radiating off of me.

Or…perhaps not.

"_I believe Kaliyo forced her…_" "_I wished to have some time with you…_"

Vector was no-doubt suppressing the bond he had with the hive…for me…for us.

As soon as he lays me down on the bed, I am in action. I sit up; scooting back and heading for the bedside lamp I use to read emergency reports at night. It is a small beam, casting a shadow across the room that only illuminates a quarter of the bed. Vector, who has crawled on the bed after me, pauses.

"Come here," I whisper to him, "I want to see you…"

Vector obliges, crawling to me, his beautiful green eyes looking into mine. And suddenly I am thrown into a fit of anticipation and coyness. He does not hesitate this time.

Vector's mouth finds mine, my back pressed against the headboard. My hand cups his face now, my breath shorter and shorter. He moves his kisses to my neck, removing my scout jacket in a few seconds. We take turns. I remove his outer robes; he removes my shirt; I remove his inner tunic; it goes on and on. Finally, he removes my field operative pants, rolling them down my thighs tantalizingly, his lips following where his hands lead. I'm dizzy, a slight whimper escaping me as he moves in between my legs, his mouth dominating mine, leaning me onto my back. I stare up at him and his eyes bore into mine.

"Agent…" he breathes. His eyes tell all, no longer black and covert. I slide my body low, gliding my hands over his trousers, pulling them off slowly. Vector waits for them to be gone before he finally ushers me under the covers and continues to undress me, littering my flesh with soft kisses and murmuring delicate things into my ear: how much he loves me, how I am perfection, how sweet my skin tastes to him. I'm out of it—completely and utterly. Bliss flows through us and into the room, mixing with the heat and lust and desire and love. His kisses are precise—in the spots he knows drive me crazy: my neck right below my jaw and above my collar bone, beneath my rib, inside my thighs. And I kiss him: in the middle of his chest, right in the middle of his neck….

I'm putty in his hands…and he is clay in mine.

We continue the foreplay until we cannot take it. He gives in first, whispering a 'please' after hissing as I incline upwards towards him. His eyes open enough to stare into mine, reading them as they urge him _make love to me_.

And then he's inside of me, and I'm enveloping him in an eternal embrace. He does not give me time to catch my breath before he begins to pound into me, drawing a passion so fierce from me that I, with all my years of training in imperial intelligence, couldn't contain my cries even if I wanted to. My arms are wrapped around him, eyes shut though I try to open them, not wanting to miss even a glimpse of him and his mystical, magical face, his perfect body. His moans are music to my ears, my nails sharp on his back but no more so than an electric bolt—urging him to continue, urging him forward.

And I carry him into the moon, flaming as we are, and he pushing me ahead of him. I cannot breathe. Eyes open, I can no longer see a thing. My ears ring and all I can feel are our pulses, beating furiously against one another's. Blood rushes to my head, filling my mind, and seeming to stop my breath entirely. Vector's hands are tight around my sides, clutching them with the same urgency that is engulfing me and we are both swallowed up in the elation together, entwined by body, mind, and soul.

Heat like bathwater fills my veins as I fade elegantly, drifting back to the situation's reality…one that does not disappoint or dull the intimacy of the moment. Vector, in my arms, forehead pressed against mine, breathing in unison with me. His body fits with mine, temperatures steady and embrace locked.

"I love you so, Agent." Vector whispers.

"I love you too Vector…" I reply, meaning every word, tumbling into much-needed sleep.


End file.
